Episode 6999 (15th October 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Charity is in despair as the chains begin to cut into her ankles and she runs out of water. Katie is surprised when she finds out Rakesh is taking Leyla to a lawyer's event as his date. Aaron is disappointed to discover Moira paid Maxine off. Katie lies to Doug that Diane wants to apologise for how she treated him yesterday. Priya's surprised to discover Rakesh is taking Leyla out for the lawyer's event but covers to Katie that she already knew. Charity gets a shock when Jai arrives at the lockup and she realises it's him who has kidnapped her not Declan. Priya angrily confronts Leyla over seeing Rakesh but she insist she's just doing Rakesh a favour after being jilted. Zak and Sam come across Charity's car abandoned by the side of the road. Zak's suspicious when he finds the car is unlocked. Katie lies to Diane that Doug wants to apologise to her for yesterday. Jai demands to know where Archie is but Charity insists she doesn't know. She admits to Jai that she gave Rachel a mobile phone but didn't take the number. He refuses to let her go until he finds Archie. Doug and Diane meet each other and both wait for each other to apologise. They realise Katie has set them up and they soon end up arguing as Doug ends up insulting Diane. Priya arrives at Victoria Cottage dressed up surprising Rakesh that she's going to the lawyer's event with him rather than Leyla. Moira's relieved when she receives a phone call from Adam who informs her that the abuse in prison has stopped. Jimmy tries to track Charity down to make plans for the haulage firm but discovers she has not turned up at her hotel. He informs Debbie who doesn't seem to care. Priya and Rakesh kiss as they prepare for their night out. Debbie becomes concerned when Zak tells her that Charity's car has been abandoned. They call the police. Jai asks a weary Charity where Archie is for the final time. She insists she doesn't know and begs Jai to let her go but he locks the door behind him, making it clear that he intends to leave her to die. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street - Café *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Unknown road *Unknown storage container Memorable dialogue Charity Dingle: "You're even madder than he is." Jai Sharma: "I think you might be right. Losing a kid can do that." Charity Dingle: "I gotta say you've taken me to nicer places. I'll be tearing into this on TripAdvisor. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes